Farmers, ranchers, and other people who work outside may have to perform light maintenance on equipment, fences, or other structures which may require the use of a welder. One of the problems in performing light maintenance outside with a welder is that there may be no readily accessible power source for powering the welder. To address this problem, currently there are some welders which are marketed as portable welders. These welders have a welding torch, a wire feeder, and two twelve volt wet cell batteries. However, these components are not enclosed in a housing.
These type of portable welders pose several problems to a user: (1) the user cannot conveniently transport the welding equipment; (2) because these welders use wet cell batteries, the user cannot store or position the welding unit in any position other than upright; and (3) the current welders are bulky.
First, a user cannot conveniently transport a welder which is not enclosed in a housing. In order for a user to transport these welders, the user must move the batteries separately from the welding torch and the wire feeder. Consequently, a welder which can be conveniently transported would be desirable.
Secondly, because welders use wet cell batteries, a user can only store the welder in an upright position. The batteries must always be in this position so that battery acid does not leak from them. Clearly, a welder which can be stored in any position would be desirable.
Also, current welders are bulky. They do not have a compact design. A compact design makes lifting and positioning a welder more convenient. Clearly, a portable welder having a compact design would be desirable.